Razor and Blades
by Broken Colors
Summary: She can paint a lovely picture, But this story has a twist. Her paint brush is a razor, And her canvas is her wrist. He can cut a perfect line, But his love is just like him. He can use the blades to cut cloth, But what about his skin? ((Story about Akashi and Kuroko helping each other step by step))
1. Pondering

Razors and Blades

I don't own Kuroko no Basket

Fem Kuroko X Akashi (( First try with genderbend don't judge this please.))

* * *

"Akashi-kun I'm heading out now." Kuroko said as she headed towards the gym door.

"Alright Tetsuna, Have a nice day." Akashi replied.

" Thank you Akashi-kun, You have a nice day also." She answered back as she started to walk away.

"Wait...um...are you busy at all right now?" Akashi asked.

"Hm not really, what is it?" Kuroko asked cocking her head slightly.

"Wanna go to Maji for a bit?" He asked.

Her eyes lit up a bit. "Sure if thats what you want." She replied smiling.

* * *

They sat down after ordering.

Kuroko sipped her drink a bit.

"I know we're not here just to eat Akashi-kun, do you wanna talk about something?" Kuroko asked.

"As smart as always Tetsuna." Akashi said smirking.

"Hm let's play 5 questions and you must answer honestly." Akashi suggested.

"Hm...Alright." Kuroko said back.

" One, Why are you always wearing a sweater now?" Akashi asked.

She froze but quickly recovered. "Well it's quite chilly outside isn't it."

"Ah I see but it's the beginning of spring." Akashi replied quickly.

"I know." Was her only reply.

" Two, What are you hiding from me?" He asked.

"Nothing much or nothing important." Was her quick reply.

"I see." He said. 'So she's lieing to me' He thought.

"Three, Why does your skin look paler?" He said.

"It looks the same to me." Kuroko replied smartly.

He sighed. " Four, Do you like me?" He said smirking.

"Of course who wouldn't." She said smirking back evily.

"Hm I suppose everyone blushes when i'm this close to them." He said as he leaned in watching her face noses barely an inch away.

She shivered slightly a tinge of pink on her cheecks.

" I g-guess they do." She said turning her head away.

"Five, Do you like sharp objects, blades and razors to be exact?" He asked casting a aura around himself.

" I suppose I do have a liking to them." Kuroko replied casting a devilish smirk.

((SHOULD I CONTINUE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW))


	2. Insanity

Insanity

I don't own Kuroko no Basket

* * *

On the way home Kuroko decided to play another game of 5 questions with Akashi.

"Let's play another round." She said.

"Hm...Sure." He said.

"One, Why do you wear sweat bands all the time.?" She asked.

"Just the basketball style isn't it?" He interjected with another question.

"Two, Are you hiding?" She asked.

"Of course not I am Akashi Seijuro." He said carefully trying not to pull the strings for her trap.

Kuroko sighed. "But we all hide."

"Well we hide in different places." He responded.

' Hide in different places? ' Kuroko asked herself.

"Three, Scared of dieing?" She said looking in his direction.

"Not really." His answer came more normally than the others.

"I see." She said.

"Four, Do you like me?" She asked leaning into his face.

Akashi was shocked but smirked.

He teased back by leaning in closer to the point there noses were touching.

"I do like you." Akashi said.

Kuroko smirked and looked into his eyes not pulling away.

"Lastly, Do you favor blades and razors?" She asked.

"Well of course I own many don't I?" He said with pleasure.

Akashi lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"Well it seems we part here."Akashi said as he pulled away leaving her unsatisfied.

Despite how close their houses were she agreed.

"See you Seijuro." She teased.

"Bye Tetsuna." He said smiling at her tease.

* * *

KUROKO P.O.V

I sighed as I looked at the razor on the table the sharp tip I usually use gleams in the light I then started smiling to myself.

"Maybe he's the reason keeping me alive."

* * *

AKASHI P.O.V

I looked at the blade on coffee table and smile as I walk towards it pressing into my wrist before pulling it away.

"Why did thinking of her stop me?" I asked myself.

"Maybe just maybe she's the reason I'm alive."


	3. Cut my life into pieces

Cut my life into pieces

I don't own Kuroko no Basket...Cause if I did AkaKuro would be canon yay!

Sorry haven't been updating because been watching Magi and Karneval for those who know what it is yea...been fangirling over Hakuryuu and Gareki and Hirato sorry...

* * *

Kuroko sighed as she found the school's gate. "Another day here, huh?" She said.

" I thought you loved school Tetsuna." Akashi teased from behind.

"Well I don't partially like it." She replied.

"Would you rather cut some of your life away at home then?" He asked.

"Of course not." She quickly replied.

"Well get going then." Akashi said as he lightly pushed her forward.

Kuroko stumbled just a bit but regaining herself balance she glared at him which looked like pouting.

He only smirked back and while walking by planted a kiss on her lips and continued to walk away.

Kuroko slightly shocked soon realized and blushed lightly as she walked up to him.

* * *

"Ah, Tetsuna are you going home?" Akashi asked.

"Ah no, not yet I have to pick up some stuff." Kuroko replied.

"I see well since it seems like you finished your homework before me I'll have to head home first see you later." He said as he walked away.

Knowing if she went the long way home he'd be in his house first.

* * *

Kuroko sat on her kitchen floor with a razor.

She pushed it into her skin slowly, drawing a shaky breath she pushed down and dragged it alone her skin as if following a dotted line.

She did this twice.

Kuroko smiled and leaned her head back against the counter, She looked at her arm emotionless.

Bloods seem to seep through her shirt and drip on her floor.

She followed it from top to bottom, it started with two lines flowing down slowly dripping from her elbow.

As she stood everything reversed the blood fell to her fingertips.

* * *

TIME SKIP~

Kuroko sat in the living room using her low presence.

"Tetsuna I can see you from right there." Akashi said as he opened the door with a spare key.

She stopped reading and sighed. ' Why did I give him a key?' She asked herself.

"Of course he found me." She mumbled.

He stepped forward.

She got up and walked past him.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

She froze.

"Drop the act already so i can bandage it." He muttered into her ear.

"I-i don't know what you mean." She responded.

"Would you like to show me the blood." He said angry.

She pulled out of the hug, holding her wrist.

"There is no blood so I don't know what you mean." She replied.

He slammed his hand on the table.

"You know exactly what I mean and don't your dare lie to me and say you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Kuroko looked down making her bangs cover her eyes.

"Look at me." Akashi said.

She remained still.

Akashi sighed as he walked over.

Kuroko froze as she felt arms pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry Tetsuna...I...Didn't mean to do that." Akashi said softly.

"I-I didn't mean to do this also." She said as she buried her face into his chest.

"Come on let's go to the bathroom." He suggested.

* * *

He washed the blood off her wrist carefully.

Kuroko winced and closed her eyes but opened them to see a red river in the sink flow to the drain.

Akashi ran his thumb over the cuts.

He grabbed the bandages and unraveled them.

Kuroko looked at him working carefully on her wrist and smiled.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Thank you." Kuroko said.

"Why." Was his reply.

"If you didn't notice I would have bled to death." She said.

"Of course I noticed." He said as he finished.

"Just don't do this again." He also said.

"The same goes for you." She said.

"Well...We'll see." Was his answer.

"I don't know if I can save you." Was her reply.

"Be saved or not be, you'll try anyways." He said.

"Of course what kind of person wouldn't." Was her answer.

He rolled his eyes. "You're the kind of person to do that."

"How so..?" She asked pretending to be shocked.

"Trust me we play sick mind games for fun." Was his quick reply.

"True...But you did not hesitate to barge into my house and help me when you could have left me be." She said.

"Of course I did that, what kind of person would leave another human bleeding to death?" He said mocking her words.

"You Seijuro would do that." Came her answer.

"Well to bad, i love you so you can't die on me." He said.

"Well you can't die on me either." She replied.

"Perhaps god will be nice and strike us down at the same time." He said sarcastically.

"Watch your words Seijuro it could happen." She said replying just as he did

"We shall see about that." Akashi said smirking.


	4. Temporary Sanity

Temporary Sanity

I don't own Kuroko no Basket

Gezze guys I'm very terribly sorry for not updating in like two...Three months? Anyway I'm on Summer break so expect more from now on!

* * *

Akashi sat in his house thinking.

Perhaps life was to be more valued than lost.

He chuckled like a mad man.

"Who am I kidding with the world like this who would want to live?" He asked himself.

He looked outside if he stared long enough the clouds and sky looked like a fake painted picture moving and changing.

He turned his direction to a drawer where he held all his blades and scissors.

Ah how Tetsuna would be disappointed in him.

He opened the flick blade he had.

He touched the tip, a tiny stream of blood came out.

'How sharp.' He thought.

He ran his tongue up his finger licking up blood.

The metallic taste was satisfying.

Closing the flick blade he stepped outside and made his way to a certain somebody's house.

* * *

Tetsuna sat in her reading one of here novel she bought when she heard someone knocking.

"Ah Akashi-kun." She slightly surprised.

"Hello Tetsuna." Akashi said.

She stared at him for a while. 'Why is he here' She thought

"Like what you see?" He said smirking.

She blushed. " C-come in."

They walked inside her house was always neat and organized just like his.

"So Akashi-kun what brings you here?" She asked him.

"What, I can't just drop by and talk with you." He said.

"Akashi-kun never comes here without a reason or plan." She said stating the facts.

He sat down and rested his head on his hand. " Is that so."

"Yes." She replied.

He smirked. "Ah, you know me to well."

She looked away. "Most people consider it bad."

"Mean." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Never said I was nice Akashi-kun." She said bluntly.

He chuckled.

"Well why are you here?" She repeated.

"I'll leave then if you don't want me here." He said getting up.

She turned away embarrassed. "I never said you had to leave."

"Then don't pester me with the question if you want me here." He said sitting down again.

"Why do you have your flick blade here?" She asked.

"Protection we all need right, in this world." He said.

"You need protection to get a house barely 30 steps away." She said.

"Ah, but I took 25 steps so it was pretty close." Akashi said.

' Okay now he's just messing with me.' She thought irritated.

"Whatever you say Akashi-kun." She said giving up.

"Sorry Tetsuna I'm just in a mood to snap back playfully." He said.

"I know it just happened." She said while getting back to her book.

"Ah isn't that the book I gave a while back." He said noticing it.

"Yes." She replied.

"And your just reading it now?" He said.

"I didn't have enough time and since it's summer break I can read it now." She said.

"I finished all my books." He said.

"Feel free to look on the bookcase." She said.

"Matter of fact I will." He said walking towards it.

* * *

Akashi's P.O.V

I looked through the books most of them I read most of them looked boring until I notices a blank one with no title on its spine. I pulled it out.

'Seems normal.' I thought

I opened to the first page.

**January 4, XX84**

Everything's like a masquerade party all mask no-show until you reveal your true self, what if you take off your mask to find more underneath? Lie after lie until you put yourself into a deep dark hole. Nothings never right until you shatter the mirror. So many pieces, is there someone who will be willing to pick them up a glue it back together? Imperfection...At least I'm not fake...Right?...Or is that something people want me to believe. - Kuroko Tetsuna

Her diary perhaps or her dark thoughts. These were during middle school, I didn't meet her until December 11, XX84 that when I realized she was the manager but she was working with third stringers.

**February 14, XX84**

Valentine day...It's annoying so many people bumped into me today and as Basketball club manager it's quite annoying with all the girls crowding in here I heard from Natsuki that it worse in the first string. Poor boys in there but they are the top guys in school Generation of Miracles huh. But I did get Chocolates from Natsuki which was nice but...They look inedible too me I hope he understands.-Kuroko Tetsuna

'Let me just skip ahead.' I say inside my head.

**December 12, XX84**

I met someone very interesting yesterday someone who's like me but they say different is better so why do I feel attracted to this person is it because his red fiery hair or his mismatched eyes that see every move you plan. Whatever it is perhaps we'll be on good terms for now I did move up to working with the first stringers and that is where he'll be playing alongside with Aomine-kun and the rest of the Generation of Miracles maybe just maybe this year will be better than I thought.- Kuroko Tetsuna

' Well apparently we thought the same thing back then I remember saying similar thing also' I remember

I quickly put it back as I hear her approach the bookcase.

"Find something?" She asks me.

"Nothing...Well I guess I should get going now." I reply.

"Well I'll see you to the door." She offers.

"Thank you." I say.

"Goodbye Akashi-kun." She says.

I wave my hand as in saying goodbye also...Goodbye for good perhaps.

* * *

Akashi sat on living room floor by the window.

'Perhaps I'll end it here.' He thought to himself.

Slowly pressing the blade to his wrist as soon as he hit the flesh blood came out.

He moved down an inch putting in another. Another inch tearing it open blood ran down the side of his arm.

His hand all red and bloody he brought it to his mouth licked some of the blood off.

' Well my eye sight is getting blurry that's one sign of dying.' He thought.

But soon everything was clear again.

He brought the blade to his neck slowly moving it to the side when.

He heard a bang and thud.

"Please don't." The person whispered softly.

* * *

And CLIFFHANGER...Sorry.

(Who's the person can you guess?)


	5. Puppet strings

Puppet strings

I don't own Kuroko no basket

* * *

Akashi's P.O.V

It's dark...Where am I...

"Sei-...Plea-...wak..."

Who's there...It sounds familiar...

"Sei-kun."

Wetness...Is someone crying...But why...

"Sei-kun...N-nur!-...He's!."

I feel scared and nervous...Where am I?!...Please!...It's really dark...Open my eyes damn it!...Help me...Tetsumi...

* * *

Kuroko's P.O.V

I hope he's going to be ok.

I sat beside him and held his hand...It's really cold...He looks...slightly dead..

"Sei-kun.. please.. wake up." I say.

I start tearing up.

"Sei-kun." I whimper.

Some of my tears fall on his hand.

Suddenly I feel a slight shaking and his breathing gets heavy and fast I see sweat form on his forehead.

"Sei-kun..." I say then I realize.

"N-nurse! Help! He's hyperventilating!." I scream.

The nurses rush into the hospital room.

And the next thing I know I'm out of the room waiting for either good news or bad news.

* * *

"K-kurokochi!" a voice yelled.

I look up to see familiar people.

"Aomine-kun...Kise-kun...Murasakibara-kun...Midori ma-kun." I say quietly.

"And us!." Someone else says.

I spot two men with black hair.

"Ah...Himuro-kun...Takao-kun." I say nodding my head as recognition.

"How is he?" Kise says getting serious.

"They're in the room helping him." I say almost choking up again.

"What happened to him...If I may ask." Himuro says politely noticing my tears coming back.

Midorima hands me his handkerchief.

"Thank you." I say.

"He was still sleeping and then suddenly he started hyperventilating." I said dabbing away tears.

"It's not a shocker...Most people would do that the first time getting up...It's like a panic" Midorima states.

"I see." I whisper.

"How long have you been out here waiting." Aomine ask.

"A-about an hour or two." I say.

"W-what you need rest!" Takao yells.

I shake my head. "I'll be fine."

"Go Tetsu we'll stay here and then tomorrow you can come back." Aomine says not giving me a choice.

I sigh tiredly. "But-." I get cut off.

"Come on Kurokochi he'll be fine and we'll stay to watch over and of anything happens we'll call you pronto." Kise said.

I look at them. "...Alright...I'll be back tomorrow."

I start walking to the entrance.

"Come on I'll walk you home." Himuro says.

"Thank you." I say.

* * *

I notice how dark it is outside.

"Are you okay?" Himuro asks.

I sighed. "I'll be fine...I'm just tired."

"Alright." He says offering a smile.

I force a slight smile back.

"So...How are you and Murasakibara-kun?" I asks hesitantly.

This time Himuro sighs.

"We have our ups and downs." He says.

"I see...I just wanted to ask because you seemed tired as well." I say.

"Yeah...I am." He says.

"We'll maybe you shouldn't stay at the hospital for too long then." I suggest.

He smiles. "Even though they don't look tired all of them are way more tired then I am."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well truth be told when you called us yesterday we were all together." He starts.

"And when Aomine answered his phone and we saw his face grow dark...We started worrying." Himuro says.

"Then why would you guys be tired?" I say.

"We knew it was past visitor time so from what I heard from Takao and Kise...Midorima refused to sleep and he held a necklace with a red stone,Takao assumed it was Sagittarius lucky item...and Aomine and Kise stayed up for most of the night...Aomine had sat on the couch with his head down...while me and Atsushi stayed up really late too." Himuro finished.

"You guys..." I say sadly.

Himuro smiles again. "It's okay...You guys are our friends."

"Thank you Himuro-kun." I say bowing respectfully.

"Anytime...well I'll head back now." Himuro says.

"Yes...And tell the others I'm very grateful." I yell.

He waves back.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Kuroko sighed as she walked around the house trying to tell herself she'll be okay.

She sat down opening a book.

She opened the cover and smiled slightly.

It was a picture of her and Akashi sitting down on the swings. The picture was tooken by Kise who was messing around with his new camera.

She brought her hands to her face wiping some tears away.

"Sei-kun..." Kuroko whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

Akashi's P.O.V

What is beeping it's driving me insane...Why is it so dark...Tetsumi...Where are you?...Are you okay?

* * *

~Timeskip~

"Seijuro!" I screamed as I sat up.

I was panting slightly sweat rolling from my face.

Ring ring ring rin-

"Hel-" I was cut off fast.

"K-Kurokochi! He's waking u-up!" Kise yelled into my ear.

I winced. "W-what."

"A-akashichi is getting up hurry!." Kise yelled.

Click.

He's up...He's getting up..

I quickly threw the covers off and ran to downstairs.

Luckily I had on the right clothes for going out as I fell asleep in them yesterday the only thing that change was I had to put a hat to hide my bed-head.

* * *

I quickly ran in to room 411.

"Kurokochi!" Kise yelled.

"Is he okay?!" I asked worriedly

"He keeps asking for you..." Midorima says as he steps out

I quickly entered.

"Akashi-kun." I said softly.

He turned his head and looked at me.

"T...Tetsumi..." He said uncertainly.

I quickly ran over to him and held his hand.

"Yes it's me, Sei-kun" I said caressing his head

He smiled slightly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better now with you." He said smirking.

I blushed slightly.

"Don't joke around." I said still embarrassed.

Then the nurse and doctor walked in with a form.

I held my breath.

" and ... I assume?" The doctor says.

"Ah, no sir I'm not married to him." I say quickly.

I notice Akashi smirking.

"Ah I'm sorry miss." The doctor says.

"Well doctor explain why you're here." Akashi said.

"We are here to give a form to you." The doctor said.

"As we noticed where the blood was coming from we're here to give you a form for a_ therapist." The nurse said._

_There was a scary silence._

_"Why..." Akashi asked._

_"Well were very concerned about you as you have many scars on your wrist." The doctor says._

_Kuroko pulled her sleeve down more._

_The nurse quickly saw._

_"And maybe we need two as it seems." She said rather darkly._

_"And it seems someone like you be here." Akashi snapped back._

_She froze and shrank back a bit._

_"And why would I need it?" Akashi asked._

_"Well...How have you felt when you cut your wrist ?" The doctor asked._

_"It was a normal day." Akashi responded._

_"And explain your normal days to your bad days." The doctor said._

_Akashi raised an eyebrow._

_"Well right here this moment your turning my mood foul when it was perfectly fine." Akashi answered glaring._

_"And we apologize for that but these questions need to be asked." The doctor said hesitantly feeling a little threatened._

_"And it seems you already know my answer so leave me alone." Akashi said._

_"But we need to make sure you'll be fine alone." The doctor responded._

_"And i'll make sure you'll get fired if you keep pestering me with these questions, when you know my clear answer is no." Akashi said getting irritated each second._

_"...Well then...We shall be going now." The doctor said pushing the nurse out._

_"Excuse me but when we'll he get released." Kuroko asked._

_"Tomorrow afternoon." T__he doctor answered as he left._

* * *

_"Are you okay?" Kuroko asked._

_Akashi sighed. _

_"Yeah...I'm fine." Akashi answered._

_Kuroko smiled a bit._

_Suddenly she was pulled into an embrace._

_Akashi held her by her waist and nuzzled her neck._

_"A-akashi-kun." Kuroko said shocked._

_"I miss you." He whispered._

_Kuroko blushed a bit._

_"I...miss you too." Kuroko responded softly._

* * *

_DAANNNNGGGG! Was this chapter crap!? Please tell me it was at least decent...Well...I re-wrote this so many times hehe..._

_I'll be back soon!_

_And a special thanks to_

_imKimTheWriter for making me motavated to write this~_


End file.
